Season Eight
by nights-ether
Summary: My continuation of Buffy after the ending of Season Seven.
1. Episode OneAfter the Burning Days

AN:Um, this is to be Season Eight, Episode one. I'm posting parts of each episode as three or so chapters So enjoy!

The world was saved from the First, the potential slayers power unleashed. Now the prophecy of the chosen one was no more and Buffy wasn't the only girl with superpowers.

With more people to fight the evil of the world, they were now left to survive the "normal" world.

**After the burning days**

"Where are we going again," Dawn asked from her seat where she was lying on Buffy's lap.

"I don't know," Buffy answered, obviously occupied with her own worries. "Cleveland maybe."

"Eww," Dawn yelled, springing up from Buffy's lap. " Cleveland? Oh I am so not going there. I've already been on one hellmouth, I don't want to live on another one."

"I don't either," Buffy responded. Dawn, soothed, returned to Buffy's lap trying to take a nap.

"Well what are we going to do, B," Faith asked from her seat at the back of the bus. "The other former potentials can go home, but what about us. I know I can't show my face anywhere in the country. The other girls can go home but what about us?"

"Uh, uh, I am not going home," Kennedy stated with a determination. "I want to stay here, we've been through a lot together. This was a big, traumatic thing for everyone and I think we should stick together. For support you know."

"Support? What kind of support you have in mind? If you mean the same "support" you give to Willow then count me out," Faith said.

"No that's not what I had in mind," Kennedy retorted.

"Good…unless B over there wants to give me "support"." Faith expected a snappy, blunt comeback instead of the silence that came her way. "Hello, B. Anyone there? Usually you'd threaten some kind of bodily harm but all I get is silence?"

_Faith, Buffy's not like you. She needs time to recuperate; Willow said in her mind message to Faith._

_Fine, I'll quit it. But we've got to go someplace. I am getting bored, it's been five four days, Faith answered back._

_We're working on it, Giles pitched in._

_So where are we going, Faith asked._

_Maybe Europe, Willow answered back._

"Europe!" Faith exclaimed.

"Hey quiet down there, some of us are trying to sleep," Dawn said.

"What's this about Europe," Kennedy asked intrigued.

"Well, since Willow can't keep her bloody mouth shut, I suppose you all should know that we will be heading to Europe shortly."

"Hey, I can keep my mouth shut and I wasn't using my mouth," Willow replied.

"Oh you were mind talking again," Kennedy asked a little jealous and intrigued.

"You should have heard the things she was telling me…about you," Faith said.

"What," Willow said obviously flustered. "There was no telling of any kind."

"It's okay," Kennedy said, obviously flattered.

"You see, no need to worry yourself."

"Oh I so soothed, Faith."

"Everyone," Dawn said loudly. "There's too much of talking and not enough sleeping."

"Sorry," Giles, Faith, Willow and Kennedy chorused together. Dawn winced at the sound of their voices joining.

"So are we actually going to Europe," Rona asked which resulted in Dawn throwing her shoe at her.

"Hey," Rona yelled. "I've seen enough violence. I don't want any on our car trip."

"Don't make me have to pull over," Willow called out.

"Me pull over," Giles said, correcting her.

"That's what I said," Willow replied, cheekily.

"Just look at the map."

"Okey dokey."

They drove in silence, each occupied with their own dreams, thoughts, miseries.

Spikes face filled Buffy's mind along with the anguish that he didn't believe her when she finally told him. Despite all the things he had put her through, she did love him. Even more so than Angel, she realized.

"So where are we going again. I heard someone say Europe," Buffy said in an attempt to break herself away from her overcoming feelings.

Giles looked at her, gently ignoring her tears. "Oh I thought we had agreed on Cleveland."

"No," Buffy said shakily. "Not another hell mouth. I am not putting Dawn through that again…or me."

"It's okay Buffy," Willow said. "We're not going to stay. We just need to get some help of the financial kind."

"I thought Giles had some money."

" I do but I moved my accounts from the bank in Sunnydale to one in Cleveland. And we are going to retrieve it. Along with some other things."

"What other things," Buffy asked, angrily, not liking vague things at this point in time.

" Well you know plane tickets, clothes. I believe I thought you wanted to do a little shopping."

"Shopping," Dawn exclaimed, energized. "We're all going to have to buy a new wardrobe right?"

"Right," Williow said, amused by her energy.

"I know I could use some new clothes," Wood said.

"Me too," Kennedy added.

"Cool, I'm getting a new wardrobe and I'm not paying for it. This is the best."

"Excuse me young lady," Buffy asked.

"Oh did I say it was the best? I meant horrible, horrible," Dawn said.

"It's okay Dawn."

"So when are getting there," Dawn asked hardly able to contain her excitement.


	2. Part TwoAfter the Burning says

An: So this is how I decided to do it. Each "episode" will be 5-7 chapters long.

After the Burning Days-Chapter 2

So this is Cleveland," Dawn said trying to hide her awe as she looked through the bus window. "So can we go shopping now. Look! I think I see a mall. We should pull over?'

"Not yet Dawnie," Xander said wearily from the driver's seat. "First ol' Xander needs to get some sleep; he needs to go count some sheep. Hey that rhymed!"

"Why, yes it did," Willow said absentmindedly.

"Fine then, don't worship me for my mad rhyming skills."

"Oh we're worshipping," Kennedy said as she put her arm around Willow's shoulders. "So what are we going to do first?"

"Well," Giles said from his seat. "I first need to get to a phone. Preferably a free one since none of us has money right now. Does...anyone have any money?"

Since no one had any money, Giles decided that instead of calling the person who he entrusted with his valuables, they would instead make a surprise visit.

Giles directed Xander out of Cleveland, which produced a moan from Dawn and the others who wanted to go window shopping, into a rock paved road which lead to a dilapidated, half-burned barn.

"Well here we are," Giles said cheerfully. "Everyone out please and make your way into the barn."

"Excuse me," Kennedy said, distressed. "This is where we're staying?" Giles, who never really took a liking to Kennedy, ignored her and helped Wood out and into the barn

Indignant, Kennedy followed.

"So this is where we're staying," Dawn asked Buffy trying to hide her disappointment. "It looks nice."

They both looked at the broken, charred barn then each other and laughed.

"Come on, let's go find some horsies," Buffy said as she led Dawn to the barn.

"Oh yes, horsies," Dawn said, laughingly.

"So Willow," Xander said when everyone had left. "What happens next? I think I deserve to know."

"You do," Willow said as she put her arm around Xander." And you will, when the time is right. But right now we need to go into the barn." Both walked to the barn, arm in arm, holding tightly, not wanting to let go.

"So what now," they heard Rona say as they entered. "Are there any magic words to take us someplace because right now it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere in a run down barn."

"We have to wait for Willow," Faith said.

"Why? Why do we have to wait for Willow? I've super strength, you've got super strength. Why can't we just bust in on where we want to go?"

"Because, Super Girl, if we use brute strength to get in where we need to go, then guess what? We will be incinerated. Know what that means. Fire, burning flesh. _My _burning flesh. Not my idea of fun."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Rona said sarcastically as she went back to stand next to Kennedy.

"Play nice now, children," Xander said as he came into the wide space of the barn. He looked up, wondering if the barn was going to fall in on them. The beams were still intact, a little charred, but there were holes in the roof and a particular piece looked as if it _was _going to fall...on Dawn and Buffy. "Say," he said as he went over to Buffy and Dawn who were hanging by what used to be stalls. "Why don't you guys come over here with the rest of us."

"Why, we're having so much fun over here," Dawn said, laughingly. "Buffy was just telling me this joke. What? Oh I can't tell him now. Okay fine, whatever. But I think we want to stay here. Sorry Xander."

"Um, okay. While I completely respect your decision, I'd like to point out...that big piece of wood that looks like it could fall down on you at any point. Yeah that one."

"Um, Buffy," Dawn said meekly as she looked at the large piece of sagging roof. "Maybe we should go over there with everyone else."

"Yeah, I agree," Buffy said, transfixed.

"Um, now," Dawn said grabbing hold of Buffy's arm, breaking her from her trance.

"Let's go, little birdies," Xander said as he followed behind them, looking back once.

"So what's the deal Giles. Where are we going, who are we meeting, and how are we getting there," Buffy said.

"Return of the Super Slayer," Andrew said in a deep, masculine, announcer type voice-which surprised everyone else. "What," Andrew said once he noticed they're surprise.

"Awww, I'm so proud of you son," Xander said in mock enthusiasm. "You've finally hit puberty."

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, are you going to make me?"

"Yeah, what if I am," Andrew said uncertainly.

"I can't hear," Xander said, cupping his hand to his ear. "Speak louder please, I think I'm deaf to nerd speak."

"Will you please be quiet!" Giles exclaimed. "Now Willow needs to do a very powerful spell to get us where we need to go. And _everyone _needs to be quiet and let her concentrate."

"Sorry,"; "He started it," Xander and Andrew muttered.

"Tell us what you need us to do," Xander said.

"Well right now, I need everyone to hold hands and form a circle. I'll need to be in the middle in order to transport us where we're going."

"Just out of curiosity, you know I trust you and Giles, but where are we going," Faith asked.

"The Underground," Willow.

"What," Everyone besides Giles and Willow yelled.

"I'm not going back there," Rona said.

"Neither am I," Kennedy said.

"Relax we're not going to _that _Underground. But a different one."

"Oh okay," Kennedy and Rona said together.

"Now gather together and hold hands."

As luck would have it Andrew and Xander we next to each other, though both hated doing so, they held hands.

"Do you use moisturizer," Andrew asked Xander.

"Used to, until you know," Xander replied.

"They're nice and soft."

"Thanks, so are yours."

Willow cleared her thought and began chanting. Everyone felt a sudden feeling to close their eyes.

An:Remember to review please


End file.
